Regno Rosa
The Imperial Capital Rengo Rosa (Literally means "Kingdom of Rose" in italian), is a kingdom in the north-eastern area of the county of Earth-land. It's towards the north-eastern coast of the province of Seven is area called "Mana". It is situated near the Main Capital city of the Imperial city and holds it's massive military headquarters, and is home to many soldiers. Also, in close proximity to the city lies the grounds of the Ketsueki Family. It has a population of around 38,000,000 citizens; is one of Seven's largest cities—rivaling the capital city of Fiore. It is a very prosperous town that has been an economic and cultural hot spot since times past forgotten along with large mountains which some even break past the skies itself. Overview The Capital city of the Imperial Kingdom itself covers an area of 144 thousand square miles. Of this, 72% (133 thousand sq. miles) is arable land, and 27% (50 thousand sq. miles) is wilderness. The city is broken into four layers each with a unique kind of living area depending on status or etc. The imperial capital of Regno Rosa '''has a total population of 38 billion people which includes mostly humans, however a small percentage of non-humans that live among them in the city itself. However the population keeps growing due to the massive among of trade and industrial evolution through new technology both that use magic and don't use magic, instead uses extremely powerful steam generators in order to cut down on magic costs. Geography and Outline City View The imperial city itself is a massive metropolis city, that appears to be in the center of the country of "Mana", a place off the coast of Seven. It is a massive city that has both a striking trade center as well as army forces. The city itself are split into multiple districts, however unlike down south towards Florence, this type of kingdom focuses on both the science and magic keeping them at a balance in order to shape the future with new ideas while still keeping a solid grip upon the world. Though the imperial forces are quite impressive, they more focus namely on trade and keeping the peace around there kingdoms, they have various kinds of shops for any types of people at the same time also welcome in people as long as they bring in the jewels to be able to live here. Everywhere but the north-eastern area of the city is able to visited along the city however, the '''District 459 due to a massive leakage made from the first Raganork Cannon which appears to become a serious threat and those it been cut off from the rest of the city. Notable Locations * The Demon Cremisi Rosa - One of the most dangerous traits of the metropolis are the native roses themselves, that grow along the castle walls when planted during summer time. They are a very deadly flowers, that thorns delivers a fast acting poison that goes through the victims blood stream to killing the victim in a few moments after contact unless treated with anti-poison quickly. People who live in Mana are born around those kinds of flowers and as such they built up a immunity to the poison effects others takes a year or so to be able build it up. The flowers are spread across a large array around the castle filling the nearby fields with roses to kill off enemy armies at large numbers however, the kingdom itself has to keep them under control and keep them from spreading onto roads in order to keep them from poisoning unsuspecting traders or visitors. *'The Trade and Science District' - *'The District 459' - This district is the area, that no one visits following a leak in the original Raganork Cannon it made a cataclysmic, that completely devastated this area. Due to this event, the area was blocked off with not a single entry way unsealed by large steel walls and magical barriers. This area was decreed by the emperor to be a No Man's Land and all access to this area has been completely forbidden with its entrances sealed off. Anyone found entering this area, will have there citizenship removed and will be shot on sight orders placed, due to the radiation of The Raganork Cannon's crystal will leave grotesque mutations and even points of damaging individuals sanity. However this area is also being cleaned up slowly, by workers wearing bio-suits with special permission however if there's a slight damage to the suit and it leaks if not treated with anti-toxin, they will be forcefully shot on sight to stop the spread of infection. *'The Military and Arms District' - *'The Industrial and Housing District' - *'The Under-City District' - Below the city itself lies a shadowly sub-terrain city built underneath the main imperial city. After the city was built facing the problem of lack of space and needing more room of expanding the room of streets, the emperor order that most of the people were forced to move below the street-level if they are unable to pay for housing using that as a type of what is now called, the "Under City" as it referred as is booming with activity as the upper city area, where people who are able to pay a nice sum of money are able to pay for spacing within the area. This city is a massive market at the same time a type of Ghetto-based street system built along a massive waterways of a old city that was built underneath the imperial city. This helps make it able to fit much more people then normal as stone smith use earth based magic to help mold and keep the city from holding together while making more buildings for the people below. *'Karyuudo Headquarters Building' - *'The Warsfeil Prison Area' - *'The Regno Rosa Palace' - This building serves as both the main castle of the whole imperium as well as the primary location of the guild hall of Star Breaker Guild sitting at the top of the entire city. It is a massive fortress of a castle that has a extra inner layer of wall around it with guards walking along it every so often. Culture Landmarks and Other Locations Political & Army Overview And The Laws Government Officials Overview Like any imperial-based government, Rengo Rosa is run by the Imperial Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki, who sit at the top of the throne meanwhile those under him will service him or obey his command due his control. The imperial throne highest political office in the empire and thus makes them the highest ranking political official in empire and the chief-in-chief however is in charge of controlling most of the day-to-day ordeals of the whole city along with being the master of ceremonies for any official, city-wide events, Scientific show case, festivals and holidays. Ranks and Government Offices Military Force and Commanders * Imperial Rosa Guardsmen also known as the "Basic Imperial Guardsmen" they serve as both the army and police within basically all the standard districts within the area to protect its any citizens from crimes within them as well as take down criminals. Their authority extends to all districts and depending on which of the nine laws they break they can charge a victim or just outright bring them down depending on the commander judgement within the district. :The most basic guardsmen appears to have fully body armor carrying a standard Lacrima assault rifle which fires magical beams when fired or a standard assault rifle depending on user choice. They also appear to carry a combat knife, a pair of Anti-Magic Handcuffs, a utility belt, a side-arm pistol and a short-range radio system built inside of the helmet. * Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen Divisions - Though they utilize harsh, even brutal training methods, combat practices and regimental organisation are not in themselves unique among one of the best units of the imperial soldiers within Regno Rosa. They are extremely elite troopers that are deployed in battle as a brutal response to warfare or keeping the peace when the guardsmen themselves are overwhelmed in combat. :They form a strong and sizable elite force within the larger squads then normal guardsmen units and hazardous-environment survival along with endurance, physical and mental resilience training in order to keep them along the Rosa's top soldiers. They when deployed are normally armed with magic crystal based rifles and guns to fire energy beams, however they also carry normal firearms. As for defense they carry standard armor with a unique change of coloring and the Bio-hazard-based mask for combat in any kinds of warfare. * The Shock Troopers Divisions - The shock troopers are heavily armored guardsmen called in for extremely dangerous problems within the imperial city or used in combat as a type of heavy trooper. They are outfitted with a Lacrima-powered, Power armor which appears to deployed with a body augmenting suit which triples the standard movement speed and power of a standard trooper while providing added built in weaponry and etc. However they normally armed to handle quick responses as well as carry heavy armor to take a lot more damage during combat, as such they carry depending on the type of divisions will carry either rifles or blades. The Nine Laws *'The I Law' *'The II Law' *'The III Law' *'The IV Law' *'The V Law' *'The VI Law' *'The VII Law' *'The VIII Law' *'The IX Law' City Gallery KriegGren.jpg|Imperial Thunderstorm Trooper in Action soldier_wallpaper5292.jpg|Imperial Thunderstorm Shocktroopers Trivia *The Warsfeil Prison is a reference to a city called, Warsfeil and they both are "Warsfeil" is the German word for "Warlock". The Emperor himself choice to name his prison after the place, simply if not out of respect then how he thought the place looked. *Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen are based off the Death Korps of Krieg guardsmen faction from Warhammer 40k, I've always enjoyed playing as them during the table to game and thought they would make a amazing elite troopers. Along with the normal guards looks are based on both the PSICOM and Guardian Corps each being from FF13 and are the primary army in the games. Category:Location Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Knightwalker591